Una Pareja Encantadora
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Theodore Nott podía ser tímido, reservado y algo solitario. Pero era un Slytherin, y cuando un Slytherin sabe lo que quiere ni cielo, mar o tierra puede impedir que lo consiga. Ya había cometido el error de dejarla ir una vez, no se equivocaría de nuevo. One-Shot Theo/Daphne. Para Almendroide.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, sus personajes, hechizos, escenas y todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la WB, la trama de este fic es solo el resultado de querer entretenerme y entretenerlos.

Tarde pero sin falta entrego mi primer pedido: Para mi Javucienta Almendroide por el día de su cumpleaños, hermosa espero que haya sido un bello cumpleaños. Disfruta el fic ^^

* * *

**Una Pareja Encantadora**

* * *

Sus tacones resonaban en la estancia. Su avanzar era grácil, elegante y, sobre todo, difícil de ignorar. Caminaba como si el lugar fuera suyo, y podría haberlo sido considerando la atención que conseguía. Hombres y mujeres se quedaban mirando desde aquel ajustado vestido plateado hasta el brillante cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros hasta descubierta espalda.

Su aparición allí había sido todo menos discreta, e irónicamente la única persona cuya atención no conseguía era a la que había ido a ver.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios Daphne se dirigió a la barra. Theodore Nott se encontraba allí, encogido sobre la barra sin enterarse de nada. Su esbelta figura observada de perfil resultaba refrescante a la vista: ataviado en un esmoquin negro y con el pelo artísticamente revuelto, resultada tan encantador como atractivo.

Cuando la rubia llegó hacía él mostraba un deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Miren nada mas, me acabo de encontrar con un regalo de Merlín*

El castaño, al que logró sorprender, luego de verla se puso de pie y la abrazó también con una enorme sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de esa tontería —Ella le devolvía el abrazo entre risas, encantada por las atenciones del reencuentro—.

—Tengo una excelente memoria Nott, nunca lo olvides.

Se separaron, entonces ella le dedicó un coqueto guiño de ojo.

Fueron interrumpidos para ser guiados a su mesa, estando en ella retomaron la conversación.

—Tengo que decirlo, estás preciosa —Ambos estaban sentado e igual ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír—. Los años no dejan de sentarte bien.

No exageraba, la rubia se veía hermosa con el vestido color plata descubriendo su espalda y una de sus piernas con una sexy hendidura. Sus labios brillaban tanto como sus ojos verdes, ojos que lucían un perfecto maquillaje de ojos ahumados. Y ni que decir de su cabello, peinado en ligeras hondas.

— Tú tampoco estás tan mal Theodore Nott, aunque a mi parecer te hace falta el toque Greengrass —La camaradería que había entre ellos no hacía más que mejorar el ambiente —Además no han pasado tantos años.

—Cierto, pero en 2 años pueden pasar muchas cosas.

—Tienes toda la razón —Daphne se acomodó mejor en su silla —. Y aunque no me queje, no niego que me sorprendió que me invitaras.

—Solo aprovechaba una excelente oportunidad señorita Greengrass. Cuando Draco me comentó que habías vuelto a Londrés no podía decidir a cual de los dos odiaba más.

—¿Odiar por qué?

Theo se acomodó en su asiento y se inclinó hacía delante, cambiando el ambiente a uno mas confidente.

—No sabía si odiar malfoy por saberlo primero que yo —Esta vez habló en tono bajo, Daphne se inclinó igual que él—… o a ti por no decirme.

—No puedes culparme Theo — La rubia bajó la mirada un momento, para luego enfrentarlo con su delineados ojos verdes—, pero no es que hayamos tenido demasiado contacto últimamente.

Antes de que el ex-slytherin pudiera contestar, se acercó a ellos un mesero con la carta de menú y las opciones de vino.

Dos copas de vino de las cosechas del viñedo mágico más famoso de Paris, y una charla de poca importancia después; ambos tomaban tranquilamente su postre.

—Creo reconocer este sabor, ¿Qué es?— Daphne saboreaba pensativa, Theo sofocó una risita en el dorso de su mano—No me malentiendas, está delicioso. Pero no reconozco el sabor, y sé que lo he probado antes.

—No creí que lograras recordarlo —Ahora el castaño llevaba una encantadora sonrisa ladeada en los labios—. Comiste el mismo postre la última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo que dijiste que encantaría volver a probarlo.

—Pero eso fue — Daphne le sonrió encantada—… El pastel de bodas de los Malfoy.

—Ding ding, tenemos una ganadora.

—¿Ves? Te dije que tengo una memoria privilegiada.

—Empiezo a creer que tienes razón

—Fue una boda preciosa —La rubia comenzaba a sumergirse en sus recuerdos. Y Theo no dejaba de pensar que se veía realmente encantadora—. ¿Quién lo diría? Lo enemigos de la infancia unidos en matrimonio. Malfoy y Granger, juntos en la misma oración.

Ambos rieron por el último comentario. Y no podía ser mas cierta, a algunas personas aun le costaba creer que esos polos tan opuestos que representan Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, fueran la pareja del año.

—Y ahora esperan a su primer hijo, nunca había visto a Draco tan emocionado —Theo sonreía orgulloso de su amigo, el grandioso Draco Malfoy domesticado por una leona—. Pero bueno, eso nos demuestra que todo en esta vida es posible.

—Eres terrible Theodore Nott —La chica volvía a reír y el castaño pensaba que podía acostumbrarse a escuchar esa risa a diario.

—Eso no es cierto—El castaño le miró mal en juego, haciéndola reír nuevamente—. Más bien la terrible es otra.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Habiendo terminado de comer Daphne hizo la mejor actuación de sorpresa que Theo había visto.

—A que me pones las cosas demasiado difíciles.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso? —Por segunda vez en la noche se inclinaban uno cerca del otro, está vez concentrados en el jueguito que había comenzado.

—Escucha Daphne, te invité aquí porque quería volver a verte —Un leve rubor le dió color a la cara del castaño.

—Y para eso pagas el más elegante y costoso restaurante del Londres mágico— la rubia le sonreía enternecida—… Quizá deberíamos vernos más seguido.

—Vales este lugar y mucho más —Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse—. Y sobre vernos más seguido… estaría más que encantado.

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa la rubia le contestó:

—Entonces seríamos dos...

* * *

No mucho después Theo tuvo el placer de acompañar del brazo a la señorita, a sus ojos, mas hermosa de todo el lugar.

No muchos días después tenían su primera cita y la chica Greengrass renunciaba a volver a su mansión en París.

No muchas semanas después presentaba con orgullo a su novia en el baby shower de los Malfoy.

Y había que admitirlo, hacían una pareja encantadora.

* * *

Theodore Nott podía ser tímido, reservado y algo solitario. Pero era un Slytherin, y cuando un Slytherin sabe lo que quiere ni cielo, mar o tierra puede impedir que lo consiga. Y la quería a ella.

Ya había cometido el error de dejarla ir una vez, no se equivocaría de nuevo

* * *

21-22/05/2014

Hola!

Algo corto, si, pero con el limitado tiempo que tengo estos día es un milagro que lo terminara u.u

¿Qué dicen? ¿two-shot?

-o-

Javiera Alexandra Mora, este pedacito de fic es para ti, pero junto con él quiero enviarle un mensaje a tu-sabes-quien: "Tú-sabes-quien ya hace un año que te la presto y no has hecho mas que demostrar que te la mareces. Eres buen Rojo, cuídala ;)"

Te quiero Almendra Robot

-o-


End file.
